flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Akito
Ren Akito is a young indepdent Humanoid Diviner that is looking for a guild to join and friends to find. Personality Ren's personality can seem kinda lazy at first,she doesn't like working or doing anything that could put a strain on herself and she has no problem saying that to anyone. although some of her wolf personality can shine through at times so she is loyal to people she considers her friends. She is also territorial at times with out noticing it so give her personal space. She also is very protective of people she trusts though she can take things to an extreme and blowing things out of proportion, like mistaking a hug as a hostile action. Known Attacks/Abilities * Astral body ** Astral body is the most basic of the astral body technique's yet it is one of the most effective. By focusing Astral Akehura through one's body the user's speed increases dramatically, higher forms of this skill can lead up to the ability to fly for a short period of time, it also makes the users body give off a blue glow * Astral Howl ** Astral Howl is a skill where the user builds up a great deal of Akehura within their mouth before releasing it in a form of howl that creates a shock wave around the user * Astral Strike ** A basic technique, where the user focuses their Akehura to the then ends of their body, such as their hands, feet and sometimes head, this increases the basic attack power of their strikes. Also if the user is holding a weapon they can also focused the Akehura into the weapon to increase its power * Astral burst ** This is a attack is similar to Astral howl in nature as it requires a person to focus Akehura, but this time with in their hands, to create a pulse that can be released or just simply exploded around them * Astral ascension ** This technique is used to enter her special form, it enables her to manipulate all the Akehura around her so she can raise her power beyond normal, though this is a bridge skill as it is whats used to enter her special form, it cannot be used once she has entered her next form. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Astral Takeover ** Basically a leveled up version of astral body. Once again speed is boosted, but this time so is strength and the ability the ability to fly is only limited by how long the user can stay in their special form. When the user enters this state the normal blue aura around them turns golden. * Astral ray ** This technique similar to astral burst and astral howl once again requires one to focus their Akehura to one point in their body but with Astral ray it fires a beam down and can be sustained as long as the users Akehura doesn't wear out and Akehura can be focused in any part of the users body to use this attack. * Astral Extinction ** A last effort move, which like Akehura Ascension enables control of all Akehura around the user, the difference is that rather than absorbing it and entering the next form, this technique releases the controlled Akehura as well as all of the users own Akehura to create a devastating explosion that almost always badly injures the user as most of their Akehura is expelled from them to create the blast, it has been know to kill users who's body is too weak to handle the strain . Background Ren Akito began life as a wolf, she lived as part of a pack for many years, tracking, hunting and killing as simple normal life. Until one day while she was out hunting something caught her eye, thinking it was food she followed it. It eventually lead her down to a small cave, cautiously she entered, yet as far as she could tell the cave was a normal cave and the worst part was it was empty. Yet this cave was anything but ordinary, the walls were literary flowing with Akehura energy. Suddenly it happened, the Akehura was unstable and something set it off causing a massive explosion which engulfed Ren. When she woke she was surprised that she lived, yet not as surprised as when she saw her body, the Akehura that had gone off in the cave, most of it was absorbed into Ren's body causing her to transform what seemed to be something that resembled a human, although she still had wolf ears and a tail, so it was quite confusing. At that point Ren left the pack, knowing that they would not accept her in her current form. Ren still had hope though, a village was near by to where she transformed, a small town named Bukah. Upon entering Ren was able to find clothing, as well as a place to eat. She cleared them clean out of stock as she quenched her ravenous hunger, but when asked to pay, Ren had nothing to pay with. The owner was outraged and Ren was told that she belonged to him now. Ren never saw point in serving such a man, but when she tried to leave, she was stopped by a large male with a sword, this was about when she learned that she could use Akehura, since as she grew angered a blue aura began flowing from her and she was able to knock the man out with a single blow to the head. During the small confrontation Ren had accidentally knocked over two things that caused her to become hated in the town, number one was a bottle of whisky number two was a candle. Fire spread instantly engulfing the bar quickly. Ren picked up the mans weapon and fled the town in an attempt to save herself. When she looked back the whole town was burning. Rumors spread about Ren many were over exaggerated, a beast who infiltrated the town as a human only to destroy it preying on everyone who crossed its path, but Ren made a mental note not to return there. Since then Ren has been traveling training herself to use her Akehura and the sword she took from the one man, while also looking for a place where she could stay. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Independent Diviner Category:Humanoid Category:120Damian120 Category:Diviner